


[podfic] A Mary Sue Alphabet

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, a festival of Mary Sues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "A's for Amanda/Our hero's twin sister/Got lost as a baby and/Gosh, how he missed her..."





	[podfic] A Mary Sue Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Mary Sue Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498634) by Irony-chan. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)**[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)  
  
**Author's Notes:** The Mary-Sue Alphabet is a work of fiction and any resemblance to actual Sues, living or dead, is purely coincidental. In other words: no, this is not directed at you personally. It's just supposed to be funny.

  
**Length:** 00:10:38  
  


**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/01%20\(HP\)%20_A%20Mary%20Sue%20Alphabet_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as **[a zip file over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)**


End file.
